Recently, battery-powered portable electronic devices such as tablets and smartphones have become widespread. Such electronic devices generally comprise a touchscreen display enabling an input operation by touching a display surface. Many of these electronic devices comprise a microphone and a loudspeaker, and can be used as a recorder to, for example, record and reproduce conversation at a meeting.
Currently, various methods for analyzing voice and identifying a speaker are known. For example, when speech of conversation recorded at a meeting is reproduced in order to prepare minutes of the meeting, a display screen which allows the user to visually confirm whose speech is can be provided by identifying a speaker by these methods. That is, the speech can be visualized to support preparation of the minutes of the meeting, etc.
However, the speaker identification is not necessarily executed with 100% accuracy under various influences such as recording environment. Speech of the same person can be identified as speech of a plurality of persons, and speech of a plurality of persons can be identified as speech of the same person.